Recently, three-dimensional (3D) movies are played in cinemas and receive a great deal of attention from public. 3D TVs and displays are also available for home use. 3D movies can be played using a 3D DVD player and thus a 3D movie can be watched at home. A 3D display may also be known as a stereoscopic display.
Displaying a 3D image is essentially conducted by allowing the left eye to see a left view only and the right eye to see a right view only. The difference between the left and right views creates a parallax such that the viewer feels as he is seeing a 3D object. To let the left eye see the left view only and the right eye see the right view only both views must be isolated from each other. The left and right views provided by a display may be encoded in time, i.e., alternately displayed. A pair of goggle shutters may be turned on and off in a synchronized fashion, such that by wearing the goggle the left eye will see the left view only and the right eye will see the right view only. The left and right views may also be polarization-encoded. For example, the left view may horizontally polarized while the right view is vertically polarized. A pair of polarized goggles then may have a horizontal polarizer for the left eye and a vertical polarizer for the right eye. By wearing the polarized goggle, the left and right eyes will see their respective views only.
Some conventional 3D imaging systems use two separate cameras to capture a 3D image—one to record the left view and another to record the right view. Other conventional systems may record the left and right views using a single camera having two individual image sensors. Further conventional systems may include a single camera that uses a single image sensor, where the left and right views are recorded in left and right halves of the image sensor, respectively.
In more recent conventional systems, a single camera that uses a single image sensor may be implemented where the left and right views are separated using a lenticular-lens or micro-lens array such that the left and right images are interleaved onto the image sensor. However, the interleaving using a lenticular-lens or micro-lens array may increase pixel crosstalk and may also introduce crosstalk between the captured left and right images.